


Let Me Carry Your Burden

by ncsupnatfan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherhood, Comfort, Family, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncsupnatfan/pseuds/ncsupnatfan
Summary: This is a one shot based on a song with the same title.  It is set in season 14 between episodes 2 and 3.  My thoughts on what I would have liked to see happen.  This is for my fellow writer and dear friend Clowns or Midgets.





	Let Me Carry Your Burden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clowns_or_Midgets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clowns_or_Midgets/gifts).



A/N: When I heard this song this past week, the first thing I thought of was the guys and all the times they suffered and bore their burdens alone without looking to the other for support. I hope I did this one shot justice and you enjoy the read. Comments would be awesome. NC

 

...Let me carry your burden  
When your might's on fire but your mind is cold  
And you're fighting flames that won't keep you warm

Come to me, my brother, and I will sit with you a while  
Pretty soon I'll see you smile and you know you will  
No matter how much you're hurting right now  
You know that everything will change in time  
Let me carry your burden, oh brother of mine... 

 

The bunker was quiet now since everyone had either gone to bed or had left. Sam stepped from the kitchen to see his brother sitting at the table in the library lost in thought. He knew it must be hard on him right now after being Michael's meat suit all these weeks. He hadn't said a lot about it, but Sam knew it was eating at him. He strolled into the room and took a seat across from him. 

"You okay?" Sam asked pulling Dean from his thoughts.

Dean startled slightly with Sam's voice and looked at him with haunted eyes. "I'm fine." he replied quickly looking down at the glass of whiskey he had barely touched. He raised it to his lips and sipped on it.

"No you're not. Look you don't have to lie to me, I'm your brother and I know you better than anyone. I know what it feels like to be ridden by an angel." Sam stated as his own ordeals came back to haunt him. "Talk to me bro. Don't let it fester inside of you when you don't have to."

"Really, it's okay. I don't remember it." Dean said too quickly for Sam to believe him.

"I know how ruthless Michael is and I don't think he kept you locked away somewhere in your mind all that time. You're trying to convince yourself you don't remember but I think you do and maybe it's too hard for you to face, but facing it might be what you need." 

Dean glared up at Sam as he clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared in anger. He saw concern and something else in his brother's face and didn't like it. He didn't want his pity or needed his mother hen coddling. He started to get up to leave but Sam stopped him with his words.

"Don't go Dean, please, I only want to help. This burden you're carrying is weighting you down more than you'll ever admit. I can see it even if no one else can. Let me help, let me carry some of the burden for you." Sam said. "You don't have to be alone in this. You've always looked out for me my whole life but it's time I looked out for you. It won't be so heavy if you let me have some of it." 

Dean sat back down and listened to his brother's words. What he said was true, but he couldn't say it out loud. Not this. Doing that would make it all the more real. How could he say anything without looking weak and not in control? He was Dean freakin' Winchester and something like this shouldn't have effected him like this. He should be stronger than this.

Sam could feel the anguish, the uncertainty, the despair and even the fear bleeding off of Dean and knew he could not help him unless Dean wanted it. He knew his brother well enough to know in was ingrained in him to stand strong, don't let your emotions show, to show no weakness and never to admit something was wrong with you. He had seen it too many times in the past and this was just another one of his brave fronts and act, trying to make everyone think he was doing fine when inside he was a wreck. All he wanted to do was grab him in a bear hug and whisper that it would be alright, they could do this together, but he knew Dean wouldn't allow it. Not now anyway, but maybe he could break through his barriers, let him know he didn't have to face this alone. He would stand by him, give whatever he needed if he would just let him in.

"When Lucifer possessed me, he wanted me to see what was going on. He wanted me to know what he was doing, hurting, killing, destroying others. He was proud of it. But that day in the cemetery...When I was beating you...I knew I had to stop him. I had to take control and I don't know how, but I gagged him and threw him in a cage and took my body back. I know the only reason I was able to do that was because of you. You gave me strength. You were my rock. You were my path back." Sam told him as he stared into his coffee cup. "I knew I wasn't alone in the struggle that you would have my back. Let me do the same for you. Let me be your path back. Talking about it will take away its power over you. Between us we can carry the load." 

"I don't know if I can...." Dean finally whispered taking another sip of his drink. He grimaced as it burned his throat. "Talking about it will only confirm how weak I became. I couldn't fight him no matter how hard I tried. It was suffocating and unbearable. All I wanted was for it to end."

"That doesn't matter. I know you tried. When you lose control like that...It makes you think differently of yourself and how others perceive you. But you’re wrong there. There’s no one here that thinks any less of you for what you had to endure. I know you feel no one will understand, but I do. I’m the only one that does. You can let it out and together we will work through it. Just give yourself a chance. You don’t have to carry the world on your shoulders alone. I’m right there with you shoulder to shoulder to bear some of the load.” 

Dean looked up at Sam and saw the sincerity in on his face and in his eyes. They were always stronger together. He learned that fact a long time ago. Could he share some of his burden with him? Could he let him help? At least he wouldn’t feel so alone in it all. He would have someone to stand by his side and not falter. 

“I should have know Michael wouldn’t keep his word...” Dean started his voice strained and quiet. 

Sam leaned forward anxious to hear his words, hoping this would give Dean some comfort and relief and take some of the weight from him. He remained quiet as he continued to speak knowing this was not the time to interrupt him with random questions. He needed to let his brother talk. He wanted to take some of the burden from him. He knew Dean needed this even if he wouldn’t admit it and cringed inside at some of the things he said. He kept his outer expression neutral not wanting to show pity or discomfort or grief. He needed to let Dean tell it in his own way and then they would deal with it together as it should be. The Winchesters fighting the good fight.

...Let me carry your burden  
Come tomorrow you'll be right as rain  
In a quench of fire wash away your stain 

Oh come to me, my brother, and I will sit with you a while  
Pretty soon I see you smile and you know you will  
No matter how much you're hurting right now  
You know that everything will change in time  
Oh, I just might see you in another light  
Got no dog here in the fight  
I could carry your burden, oh brother of mine.

 

THE END


End file.
